Love Will Find a Way
by kwest7262
Summary: (Continuation of Hatred into Love) Seven years have passed and the Fairy Tail gang finally comes back. Laxus' love for Lucy is even stronger. As they raise their dear precious baby girl what troubles will they face?
1. Just the Beginning

**AN: Hey guys! For all of you that have read Hatred into Love this one is for you. I have decided to skip the battle of Acnologia for it causes me too much pain to write. I will be writing what happens from the 7 year skip on solely in my POV so there may be some canon then again there may not so bear with me please. So here we continue with the story. I hope you all enjoy.**

The port city of Hargeon. A city booming with business and happy people. All except for one. On a dock in the center of the city stood a very tired looked Romeo. He was looking out to the sea as tears filled his eyes. He slowly turned away and made his way back to where his partners Alzak and Bisca stood. The trio slowly made their way back to Fairy Tail.

Once there the three walked in to a bitterly quite guild hall. There were members of the Blue Pegasus guild standing in front of the man known as Romeo's father.

"What's going on?" Romeo asked.

"Romeo my son. They believe they have found Tenrou Island. We are going to send some people there now."

Romeo's eyes beamed up at his dad. Only for his dad to shake his head no. He knew that he wasn't going the second his dad said that. So instead he watched as Alzak and Bisca along with some of the others left and made their way for where they were secretly hoping they would be. It had been seven years since the group that went to Tenrou Island had disappeared. Everything had changed. Fairy Tail lost their guild hall and was forced to reside on a beaten down building on a hill. Only a ghost of its former self, Fairy Tail had lost all its spunk and fire. The good times had long since faded and the guild fell into an eternal defeat.

 **AN guys this is not mean to be a full on chapter. This is just a small prologue. Just wait! You'll see.**


	2. AlmostAlmost

Shouts of celebration rang throughout the guild hall and everyone drank and was merry in a quiet room all alone stood a tall girl with long blonde hair rocking a cooing baby girl to sleep. This baby girl was none other than Adriana Dreyar. A small child, about seventeen inches long and about five pounds. A baby girl who should already be seven years old. But the events of life never cease to play out how we truly want them, and so therefore this baby's life was put on hold.

"Everything okay babe?"

The blonde woman, Lucy Dreyar, looked back behind her at her endearing husband. Knowing that the baby was asleep, she slowly put her in her crib and walked over to her husband and planted a soft kiss on his lips. They tasted of Brandy but she didn't mind. Everything that had happened lately had them stressed plum to the brim and she knew he of all people needed a break.

"Yeah babe. Everything's just fine."

Her husband, Laxus, turned her around and pulled her into his chest and held her tight. This man never truly knew what solitude meant until the day his baby girl was born. Holding his child gave him a relief that he had never felt before. But how exactly did our loving couple get to this point in their life? Well that was definitely a different story, but nonetheless they were happy and content. Lucy turned and slowly pulled her husband to sit on the couch next to her. He cupped her face in his hands and slowly brought his lips down to meet hers. The kiss was slow and sensual but quickly turned needy. Laxus flicked his tongue out and licked at Lucy's lips. She let out a quite moan and granted his tongue entry into her mouth. A battle for dominance began and Laxus was winning. They were broke apart as they heard a little wine. They both turned to see the baby had just turned over slightly. A small chuckle escaped Lucy's lips as she leaned into her man's shoulder.

"It feels so good to be back babe."

He just hummed as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

 **~Earlier that day~**

"Hey Romeo. I hope you're not too upset about staying behind."

"Nah. Even if they're lucky enough to find Tenrou Island, I doubt that anybody is still alive."

Romeo's father looked at his son, his eyes laced with sadness. He had really given up.

"Don't be such a downer boy. You've got to try and have just a little faith."

Still Romeo just sat there engrossed in a book.

"But it's been seven years dad."

They were all brought out of their musings whenever the door opened up and a group of people stepped inside the guild hall.

"Holy cow. This dump looks even more deserted than it was yesterday. Seems less like a guild and more like a kids clubhouse to me."

"What are you all doing here? We promised to pay you next month."

"Yeah? Well our master's exact words were 'No way in hell.' So I'm afraid were gonna need that money now. You better pay up because our master always gets what he wants."

A book slammed shut as Romeo stood up from the table. Anger flashed in the young wizard's eyes.

"Screw your master."

"Watch it Romeo."

"You're not getting any money from us today."

Romeo started too walked toward the group of men his hands balled in fists.

"I suggest you drop the attitude brat."

"You may be able to boss dad and the others around because they're scared of standing up to you. If they won't I will! I'm not gonna let you guys disgrace Fairy Tail's good name!"

Magic started wrapping around his hands and the guy raised his club to attack Romeo only to be knocked back flat on the ground. Everyone was stunned as the man went flying through the air. An all-out brawl started as member of the Twilight Ogre guild went flying everywhere. Once the dust cleared the sight the rest of the member saw amazed them. There in front of them stood all of the members that had went to Tenrou Island. They were all alive and well. They hadn't aged in seven years. Everything was finally going to be normal again.

 **~Present time~**

"Hey guys."

Lucy and Laxus looked towards the door to see Mira standing there. She smiled and entered the room walking towards the couple.

"I know you guys haven't been able to spend any quality alone time together so why don't you all go do something and I'll watch the baby, only coming to disturb you if I need to."

The couple exchanged glances and decided to take Mira up on her offer. They told her where she could find everything and slowly went to Laxus office just a few doors down. Once the door was shut Laxus grabbed Lucy and threw her gently up against the wall and attacked her lips. Her hands found the buttons of his shirt and quickly made work of the clothing. They pulled back for air and Lucy just stared at his toned chest. He picked the young girl up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly found his way over to the couch in his office. Once he laid her down he all but ripped her shirt off of her body. He started to massage her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Moan after moan escaped her pink, swollen, lips. She reached her hands behind her back to take off the annoying cover only to be stopped by her lover.

"Laxus?"

"No Lucy. I want this to be special for you. The last time we had sex I took this away from you without thought because hatred filled my heart. Not this time."

He crashed his lips on her once more as his hands slowly ghosted down her abdomen. He slowly slid his hand down into her shorts and underneath her panties. She arched herself into his hand whenever his finger started to rub her clit. Jolts of electricity were going through her body. At this point she knew she wouldn't last long.

"Hey guys what's going….on."

The two broke away from each other and looked at the door to find none other than one person standing there.

"NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"

 **A.N. Sorry guys just had to ruin the moment haha. But be patient.**


	3. Back in my Lovers Arms

**(A.N. Okay guys here you go. I had recently had a very upsetting review to Hatred into Love but after all of the amazing feedback from all of you I have decided to start writing more on my sequel. I hope you all enjoy! By the way guys this chapter does contain some pretty hot smut if I do say so myself. =)**

Anger boiled through my veins as I glared a hole into the salmon haired boy that stood at the door. I couldn't believe what he had just done. I let my anger take over.

"Natsu?! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"What's the matter Luce? I just wanted to see how you all..."

"LUCY KICK!"

My foot connected with his chin and he flew backwards out of the room. You could hear a thump as he collided with the first floor. I slowly made my way over to the door and locked it. I turned towards Laxus and let a long sigh flow from my mouth. When I looked at him I had noticed a mischievous grin on his face. I made my way over to him and he met me half way, lips colliding. He licked my lips begging for entrance and I gave it to him. I tongues danced together in harmony. I slowly started backing him into the couch and once his legs hit he fell backwards. He tried to pull me with him but I stepped away. He gave me a questioning look and I slowly took of the remainder of my clothing. He started to get up from the couch but I held my hand out to him.

"Uh uh. No touching."

I backed away from him and slowly laid down on the floor, spreading my legs open. I looked up at him as I slowly started to rub circles around my clit. Laxus began to lick his lips while watching my menstruations. I inserted a finger into myself slowly. I knew that if I didn't stop Laxus would ravage me but I didn't care. As I played with myself I had noticed that my lover was void of any clothing. He slowly started to pump his shaft as I fingered my tight wet heat. I moaned as I felt myself coming closer to my climax. I closed my eyes only to be covered by a shadow. I looked up to Laxus face covering mine with hot wet kisses. My hands got removed from my body and pinned up above my head as Laxus took over. He slowly inserted a finger and started to pump inside me. I arched my pack trying to get as close as I could to him. He abruptly withdrew his hand and a suppressed moan flitted past my lips, louder than I intended it to be. He smirked down at me and moved to settle himself between my legs. Immediately he started to work miracles with his tongue. Not once did this man cease to amaze me. The pleasure I felt in this moment as his tongue worked made my toes curl and a warm feeling settle in my stomach. I knew that I was close and that I wouldn't last much longer. Slowly his finger slid back into me and I felt a jolt go through my body. 'He's using his magic! _Oh my god I won't last.'_ As he pumped his finger harder and harder inside of me the feeling in my stomach got more urgent. He slowly adjusted his finger to go in a come here motion. Right then I felt him hit my G-Spot. I violently arched my back into him. One last jolt of electricity from his fingers and I was coming undone. While I was riding out my orgasm Laxus took that moment to swiftly enter me. I heard a moan fall from his lips as he thrusted inside of me. Once more I felt a tightening feeling inside of my stomach. No sooner than it had started, however it had stopped. He slipped out of me and made his way to the couch. I grunted and looked at him questioningly.

"Come here babe. I want you to ride me."

I gave him a devilish grin and slowly made my way to him. I took his lips as I straddled him and slid down onto his thick shaft. We had never tried this position before but the second I felt his cock hit my G-Spot I knew that this was going to be my favorite. Laxus placed his hands under my bottom and slowly slid me up before slamming me back down on his cock. It went on like this. Moan after moan left my lips as I screamed his name. I could feel myself drawing closer as I slid up and down his shaft. I threw my head back and he attacked my neck finding my weak spot quickly. He grabbed one of my breasts and began to play with the nipple, rubbing it around between his fingers. I looked into his eyes once he lifted his face from my neck. He then leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was so passionate that it felt like the whole room was on fire. I let out a scream as I felt myself climb over the top. Laxus followed not soon after and his seed filled me on the inside. Sweat dripped from my brow as I placed my forehead on his. Right in this moment I knew exactly how happy I was. I had a beautiful baby girl and a man whom I loved very much. Things started out rocky between us but I knew that I was a firm believer in second chances and a second chance for Laxus was exactly what he needed. I slowly slid off of my lover and took a seat next to him.

"Everything okay babe?"

I looked to him and gave him a big smile. I nodded my head and slowly wrapped my arms around his naked waist.

"Yeah everything's fine. I've just been thinking about how everything has happened so far. How we came to be together and have a beautiful baby girl."

He pried himself from me and walked to the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Lucy I'm ashamed of what has happened. I still don't understand sometimes how you can love someone like me. Someone who rapped you. Took away your virginity unwillingly. You have such a kind heart. Once that I still don't understand."

I got up and wrapped my arms around him.

"Babe non of that matters any more. What matters is that when given a second chance you took it with open arms and made an amazing thing out of it. I love you and honestly that's never going to change. You and Adriana are my family now and that is never going to change."

"Babe?"

"Yes?"

"You make everything seem so simple. I love you so much."

We just stood there in each others arms for god knows how long but I knew one thing. I never ever wanted this moment to end. This man was my love and no matter what I was going to stand by his side. Rain, snow, sleet, and shine I was going to be there. Nothing could stop us now. I smiled up at him and we drew apart to get dressed. Once we were finished we made our way over to where Mira was keeping the baby. She smiled at us as we entered.

"Well it sounded like you all enjoyed yourselves."

I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and she just laughed.

"It's okay Lucy it'll be our little secret. You needed that and don't worry, your little princess is sleeping away."

"Thank you Mira."

She gave us her signature smile and made her way out of the room. I slowly packed the baby's things and got ready to take her home. As we slowly made our way out of the guild hall Laxus and myself noticed exactly how bright the stars actually were.

"Babe doesn't this remind you of something?"

"Yes it does. The stars were shining like this the night you proposed. I remember it like it was yesterday. Fireworks and all."

I looked over to him and smiled. Just then the baby cooed and even she so tiny had a smile on her face. We made our way home and I fell into a much needed slumber.

… **.Wow I think I kinda surprised myself there. Hope you guys enjoyed. Please give me some feedback.**


End file.
